Safe and Sound
by Buff82
Summary: "Once upon a time there was a boy who was a little lost in life. This boy didn't really have much...one day a bright beam of light floated through his dusty, shrouded world. It made him realize just how dim his life was." E/B drabble M for sexual content


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all respective characters belong to Smeyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe and Sound<strong>

**..**

"Hey, come here," Edward beckons softly, reaching his hand out. Bella glances at his fingers stretched in her direction. Those familiar lines ingrained in flesh she'd traced a million times. She slips her hand into his.

"Can I tell you a story?" He probes contentedly as she settles in against his side.

"Sure."

He grins, happy she's willing to play. She inhales slowly, pulling in his scent like a breath of fresh air. _No where on earth could be better than right here_, she thinks.

"Once upon a time there was a boy who was a little lost in life," Edward begins, his gaze roaming the moss-green walls surrounding them. Picture frames hang neatly full of smiling faces that tell a story of lifetimes worth of love.

"This boy didn't really have much. He didn't know any better either. But one day a bright beam of light floated through his dusty, shrouded world. It made him realize just how dim his life was."

Bella leans her head against Edward's cheek, lacing her fingers with his. "That's sad," she sighs. "What did he do?"

"He followed the light."

She grins, glad for the boy.

"It was quite the adventure that little light took him on. He was able to see places and things he'd never even dreamt of. But most of all he was able to find himself."

"Because he was lost?"

"Yeah, he didn't really know what he was until the light showed him. It solidified him, gave him strength to do things. Made him brave."

Closing her eyes Bella counts his heartbeats. Even pulses against her side. She concentrates on them, trying to match hers to his. "So what happened?"

"To the boy?"

"Yes, and the light."

"The boy grew into a man, but the light had become an extension of him so he still followed it. Until one day it seemed weaker and the man grew scared."

Bella's attention turns back fully to Edward's story, a feeling of melancholy resting in her bones at his words. Sensing her distress, he releases her hand, running his fingers through her hair.

"Was it? Growing weaker, I mean," she asks, her voice full of concern.

"Yes. Each day it dimmed just a bit. But the man still followed, then eventually he had to lead the way. And when the light was only a faint glow that could no longer go anywhere he stayed with it."

Bella swallows thickly, understanding washing over her. "He loved the light."

"Very much," Edward replies in earnest. "The light gave him everything when he had nothing. It filled his soul with happiness and made him whole. But it was leaving him."

"Why?"

"Not because it wanted to, it didn't have a choice." Edward's words filter softly into the space around them, airy and far away, thoughtful.

"So the man stayed and just talked to the light; remembering all of their adventures, looking through old photographs and laughing over the good times. This seemed to help the light for a long time so it stayed but the man knew it wouldn't be forever."

"But he'll be alone," Bella's voice trembles.

"Not entirely. The light gave the man a little piece of itself so that he would never be alone."

Bella leans forward. A tear glides along her lash line, catching in a bead at the corner of her eye. "Who's the story about?"

Edward takes her hands in his once again, squeezing. "The man was my father," he lifts his chin gently in the direction of a black and white photo in the center of the wall. "And the light was my mother."

The tear slips free from her eye, her chin quivers. "Oh, Edward."

"He would always tell me that story when I was afraid."

Pressing her forehead to his, she exhales delicately. "I wish I could have known her."

"I wish I could have too," Edward replies tenderly.

"You were the piece of light she gave to him?" She asks although she knows the answer.

"Yeah," he chuckles softly.

"I can't lose you Edward," she releases suddenly in a shudder.

"Hey, shhhhh," He pulls her in closer feeling her body melt to his, her shoulders lifting as she cries silently. "Oh, Bella. My Bella. You'll never lose me. I need you too much."

"But I was so scared," she admits.

"I know, that's why I told you the story." He kisses her head pouring every ounce of his love into it.

"But you didn't come home when you were supposed to and I thought… I thought I'd never see you again."

"I know baby, I know. But hey." He cups her chin, lifting her eyes to his. "You are _my_ light. I couldn't stay away for long."

A small smile bows her mouth, a tear catching along the corner. "You're just saying that."

"Are you kidding? I'd be so … Bella, any strength I have is you. It's always you. I'd be nothing…"

"Then stay," she pleads pressing her lips to his temple.

"I am," he replies muffled, his lips dancing along her cheek.

She pulls back, meeting his gaze with am mixture of surprise and excitement. "Do you mean…"

He nods, a grin breaking across his face. Her expression mirrors his instantly, and he thinks for the millionth time that there is no thing in this world more beautiful than his girl with a smile hung across her lips.

"I'm staying," he finally answers. "I turned down re-enlistment."

She releases a long gust of air, giggling as she shoves her face into his neck. "Really? Really? _Really?_"

"Really," he laughs, wrapping his arms that much tighter. Never again will he have to let her go.

She leans back far enough to plant kisses on every inch of his face, relishing the ability to do so. Pausing long enough to look deep into his eyes, she sighs. "God, are you real?" She muses to herself but he hears the words, feeling them in every ounce of his heart.

"For you I can be anything."

Her fingers slide through his shortly cropped hair, her lips mingling with his in euphoria. They dissolve into one as Bella straddles his lap, hearts pressing together. The rhythms finally match, fast and happy.

Pieces of uniform collect on the floor slowly. Taking in every bit of the moment, Bella appreciates his skin the way it deserves to be. An ear lobe, a freckle on the back of his neck, the dip in his shoulder. Fingers waltz along flesh. Belly buttons are surround with kisses. They take turns expressing everything with their mouths, absent of any actual words.

The fear of ever having to say goodbye slips away in lips to skin and fingers to flesh. Bella traces the length of his torso, kissing his chest as she moves. One benefit to life in the marines is the training. She runs her nose along the dips of his abs. Edward shudders against the tickling buzz it causes.

She kisses each defined muscle, knowing that whether he were soft around the middle, or perfectly sculpted she would love every bit of him just as much. Though she does appreciate the way she can see his muscles clench there when she draws a fingernail along the supple skin just above his standard-issue boxers.

She smiles when he shivers again. _Minx_, he thinks, loving the teasing attention. Her hand glides along the only fabric left on his body. The warmth of her hand covers where he yearns for her the most. He liquefies into her touch.

"God, I love you," he exhales closing his eyes. He had missed her so much so that he is afraid to say it. If he lets those words go he will surely unravel with the rawness of it, ruining the moment. He's here, with her. That's all that matters now. He grins crookedly, knowing that it is too good to be true. Pulling her fingers to his lips he kisses each tip to make sure it's real.

Bella leaves her hand rubbing teasingly against his hardness. She loves the feeling of it. Dizzy with the power her body has over his. Kissing him again, his tongue slides along hers eagerly. He's hungry for her and it thrills her.

Her clothes disappear piece by piece. Neither is sure who is doing the disrobing, but that matters little, it's a mutual goal.

"It's been so long," she moans against his lips. His fingers slip between her legs, dipping between her sex. He draws in a sharp breath of air, driven mad by her warmth. Wetness drips down his knuckles. He growls into her mouth.

She straddles his lap again, hovering. Boxers lay atop the pile of meshed clothes. "God, you are so ready," he groans against her stomach, kissing the creamy skin there as his fingers slide deeper inside her.

She trembles at the sensation, so close already. She feels silly because of it, but when he presses his finger deeper, running his thumb over her clit any coherent thoughts dissolve.

"I need you now, Edward," she purrs.

He clamps his teeth together, struggling to not release right then and there. That was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. Her voice breathy with want.

She lowers her body slowly, sheathing him as she goes. He hisses against the instant heat. She whimpers at the feeling of his hard fullness. The ache deep down growing as she comes closer to what her body wants.

Their thighs touch, he's as deep as physically possible. Together they release a sigh. Her nails dig lightly into his shoulders, steadying herself. Their eyes meet, their deep connection snapping and popping with electricity.

_My life is for this moment. For you. For those brown eyes that feed my soul_, Edward thinks what he can't verbalize. But for a split-second those eyes turn sad. They well with tears that don't break the surface. She closes them, a gentle smile playing at her full lips. His hands cup her face, asking without words.

"Can I keep you?" She finally whispers, opening her eyes. An indescribable feeling swells deep inside when she takes in the love reflected in his.

"Always," he hums, joining their lips. A kiss to rival all kisses, deep and full of more than just a earthly feeling. Bella pulls her body up, then sinks down, rolling her hips into him. They break apart, panting against each other. Every muscle in her body tightens, every pore of her skin hyper-sensitive to his touch.

Edward's hand guides her hips gently, pushing his own body up to match the motion. She falls first, crying out with a gasp of air. Her nails dig deeper into his skin, her body quaking in bouts of ecstasy.

Edward grips her hips, muscles clenching when he cries out, spilling into her. His eyes roll back, his head feels as if it might float away so he presses it to her shoulder. She rolls her hips one last time, causing him to jerk sideways and chuckle. "You're evil," he laughs with a final shiver.

She kisses his head, unable to release the wide grin from her lips. Edward pulls a blanket from the back of the couch, covering them both. Wrapped in their own cocoon, they melt into the couch as one.

Edward's muscles are jell-o, but he musters the energy to runs his fingers through her hair. Bella sighs, closing her eyes as she coos, "Welcome home, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this. I named it Safe and Sound because I literally listened to that new Taylor Swift song on repeat while I wrote it. Though it doesn't have much to do with the context, I thought it worked in some ways. **_**(Disclaimer: I do not own that song. - shocker - No copy right infringement intended.)**_** Always hating writing lemons. I hope this was sweet enough for you. I write fan fiction because I love it, and the practice is invaluable, so thoughts [likes/dislikes] are so very welcome! xx **


End file.
